Project JULIETTE
by Elsanna The Fairy
Summary: Over sixty years later after Shadow the Hedgehog was created, Dr. Hikari has finally managed to re-create a hedgehog ultimate life form- Justified Ultimate Life Educated Trained Teenaged Equipment. Shadow and his friends are then asked to take Juliette out to Shadow's house after connecting with the new hedgehog. Will love ensue? Shadow X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Creation

Shadow's P.O.V

I wasn't exactly sure how Dr. Hikari can expect to be able to create another Ultimate Life Form. I just couldn't see it.

As I'm running next to my rival, Sonic the Hedeghog, he breaks my concentration.

"You alright, Faker?" He says to me, smirking.

"Yes. I'm just confused, that's all.." I say nearly tripping over something on the ground. Me? Tripping? More like falling.

 _There is NO way that Dr. Hikari created another Black Arms. Not possible. How would he with Black Doom gone?_ I thought to myself.

Meanwhile at the SciLab...

Normal P.O.V

"Dad, are you sure the new project won't act like Bass with a dark soul?" Megaman asks after doing some scans on the new project. He was still unsure of the results that would happen.

"Megaman, relax. I made it so that the project can control it's anger and emotions. When it awakes, it will not show emotions or facial expressions."

"So will we have to teach it feelings? And facial expressions?" Megaman asks his father.

"Not us, Megaman. But someone else."

"Like who?" The netwarrior asks.

"I called G.U.N to see if it'd be alright for the project to meet Project S.H.A.D.O.W or Shadow the hedgehog as we call him. Then, he take the project-"

"What is the project's name?And gender?" Megaman asked.

"Project J.U.L.I.E.T.T.E. Justified Ultimate Educated Trained Teenaged Equipment. The project's gender is a female hedgeog and she can turn into three different forms. First is hedgehog, second being Netnavi and third being human." Dr. Hikari tells Megaman." Anyway, as I was saying. Shadow will take Juliette and raise her in his house hold, teaching everything she needs to know about the world, combat skills, energy weapons(Both human and Hedgehog)and her ice and snow powers(All forms)."

"Oh... So when do we wake her?" Megaman says.

"Right now." Dr. Hikari says after hitting a button.

Back to the Sonic gang...

Shadow's P.O.V

When we were inside the SciLab, we were greeted by Megaman and his dad.

"So, the project ready?" I ask him.

"Yes. Right this way." Dr. Hikari, said leading us to a room. When we get there, in the room was a capsule holding a hedgehog. It's heart beat was being counted on a monitor along with it's blood pressure.

"Guys, I give you.. Project Juliette." Dr. Hikari says.

"So, what does this new life form exactly do?" Sonic asks.

"It's just like Shadow but there are some key differences in the two. Shadow was created with Black Arms DNA. Juliette was created with Bass's and another darkloid like form DNA and programing. Shadow is male and Julette is female. Shadow is powered by Chaos energy..."

"And let me guess? She's powered by darkness?" Knuckles asks him.

"Not exactly. What I might say next will probably give you guys a shock." Megamans says.

"What?" We all say.

"She lives off of blood." Megaman said bluntly to them.

It was dead silent in the room for a few minutes.

"She won't hurt people right?" Tails says.

"We haven't exactly seen what type of blood she needs but we hope it's not Mobian or human and or netnavi blood."

"Well, are you going to wake her up?" I say crossing my arms.

 **CLIFF HANGER! MWHAHAHAHA XD I'm so mean sometimes... Anyway read the next chapter to see what happens!**

 **Elsanna The Hedgehog.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Awakening

Shadow's P.O.V

After pressing a few buttons and pulling some switches, the project is released and is awakened.

She was walking towards us, kind of stumbling, like she could barely walk.

"She maybe a little mute and dumb at first but she will learn quickly. Hopefully." Dr. Hikari says to us as Juliette makes it to us.

She was a white and blue streaked hedgehog with icy blue eyes, with power rings around her wrists and ankles, with purple triangles going down.

When she makes it us, she looks around and glares at everyone, yet she still had no facial expression on her face.

"Juliette? Can you hear me?" says to her.

"..." The project just stares at him, then growls.

Turning to us, Megaman says "She maybe a little fiesty at first but that should die down soon."

Juliette looks at me and then walks towards me, stopping right infront of me. She was a little shorter than me, but she looked like she wasn't scared of me or my size.

"Juliette? You are staying with Shadow for now until we come up with a plan to find a home for you, okay?" says to her.

Juliette tilts her head in confusion.

"And he'll teach you how to talk too." he adds.

Still confused Juliette looks at him.

"Alright, everybody go home and get some rest. Shadow, I'll send Megaman and Protoman with the project to your house sometime tonight." says to me.

"Okay. I have an extra bedroom that she can sleep in." I tell him.

"Alright. Good luck, Shadow." Dr Hikari says.

"Thanks."

And I chaos controlled back to my house.

Later that night..

Shadow's P.O.V

"J-Juliette..." Juliette managed to say after three attempts. She was a quick learner.

Her voice was kind of immature for the age of eight-teen.(That was the age set for her creation.) It was kind of like the sound of a little boy but with some female in there. Maybe a girl before she hit puberty.

"Alright..Now say 'Shadow'" I tell her.

"S-Sha..dow.. Shadow.." She says. Damn, she's a quick learner.

"Alright, now that's settled, few things you need to know: you are a girl and I am a boy. You live here for now and will until Dr. Hikari finds other arrangements for you. Do you understand anything I'm saying?" I say to her.

She shook her head no.

I sigh. This was going to be a long night..


	3. Chapter 3

hhheeeellllllooooo my peepss I Do not own any Sonic characters.. They belong rightfully to SEGA and always will. I only own Juliette.

Chapter 3

Shadow's P.O.V

"J-Juliette..." Juliette said after a few attempts. We were practicing again with her speech. She is a really fast learner and I smile. Smile I tell you and I don't normally smile.

"Good. Now my name." I say.

"S-Shadow...Shadow!" She says smiling, happy that she could say my name.

"Alright.. Do you want anything to eat?" I ask her.

I heard her stomach growl and smirk. "I take that as a 'yes'".

I had some chicken and potatoes with some beef teriyaki that I had left over from lunch.

I gave her some of the chicken and potatoes and have her sit at the table. I had taught her to eat earlier, so she should be all set.

She takes the fork and takes a bite of the chicken. The face she made was priceless though.

"You don't like the chicken?" I ask, trying not laugh at the face she's making.

She slowly swallowed the chicken and then says,"Chicken..Don't like.."

She doesn't like chicken so I'll have to keep that in mind. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." I tell her.

She then eats the potatoes and smiles. Safe to assume she likes mashed potatoes because she ate those in 10 seconds flat.

I wonder if she likes chinese food.. I gave her a piece of the teriyaki and she bites it. After swallowing, she says,"That's good. Yum."

She yawns and I could tell she was tired. So after we ate, we went upstairs and I showed her her room.

"I'll be across the hall if you need me okay?"

She nods her head and goes into the guest room. It's been a long day for the both of us.

I think about how Doctor Hikari said she wasn't a normal hedgehog-human-netnavi hybrid. That she would have a strange personality.

But either way, I love her just the same.

I hate to admit it, but I love her. Her laugh, her immaturity,and in her human form she has really freaking cute dimples and blue eyes along with her short dirty blonde hair.

Megaman had told me that if she were to become dangerous with the dark energy in her, they'd have to kill her.

Even if she did, I wouldn't let them lay a hand on her.

I'd be willing to die for her and that's alot to say for someone I just met.

 _I love you Juliette and will always protect you_ were my last thoughts before I drifted asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Sonic characters. They respectfully belong to Sega. I also do not own Disney's Frozen, which is metioned a tad bit in this chapter.

Chapter 4: What is Love?

Shadow's P.O.V

"Snow!" I hear Juliette say for the hundredth time today. She was watching the Frozen movie that she picked out when we went shopping today. I noticed that she liked comedy, fantasy and childrens movies. Not my genre, but I can deal with it, except the Frozen movie. Juliette is even a good singer if you give her a melody and lyrics.

Two months have gone by and Juliette now has the basic understanding of a fourth grader. The first few weeks I had her, the understanding of a pre-schooler. By the end of July she'll probably have the understanding of a seventh grader. Dr. Hikari was right: She is a fast learner.

"Shadow?" I hear her from the living room.

"Yeah?"

"What's love?" She says.

 _Remember How Megaman said to explain things: Complete but to her understanding_ I thought to myself.

"Love is when you care about someone alot." I tell her.

"Like a sister?" Juliette says pausing the movie.

I mean, Tails is in fourth grade, so since she has the undersatnding of a fourth grader( And kind of is smart like him. In medical stuff.) I decided to give her the types.

"Yes, like a sister. Another is for a friend. You remember what a friend is right?" I say.

"Like Sonic?" She says.

"Close enough. And the last one.. well.. Is when you REALLY love someone." I say.

To get her to understand, I use a scene from the movie she was watching.

"You know how in the end of that movie, Anna and Kristoff kissed?" I say.

"Yeah.." Juliette says to me.

"That is the third example I was talking about." I say to her.

"Oh.. Okay." She says. I noticed she blushed and wondered why.

I contact Megaman from the PC to give him an update.

"Hey, how's it going?" He's says from the screen.

"Just great actually. Juliette learned something new today that's for sure." I say to him.

"Really? What?" He says curious.

"Love." I say

He looks at me like _What the fuck?!._ "Did she ask?"

"Yeah, after watching the Frozen movie three million times." I say.

"Hey, it was a huge hit when it came out, remember?" he says

"Megaman, don't even get me started. You're lucky I haven't lost my mind yet." I tell him sighing.

"So, how detailed did you get? Not to detailed I hope.." Megaman says to me.

"Of course not! I explained how I would to Tails." I say to him blushing that he'd would think I'd be graphic in my explaination.

"Okay.. Well, based on the past reports you've given us, Juliette's been impulsive, right?" Megaman says bringing up a report.

"I wouldn't call impulsive. More like learning right and wrong for herself."

"Well, just be careful. God only knows what Juliette will do with this information.. Well, see you later." Megaman said before he hung up.

"See you." I say


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First feeding and maybe Love?

Shadow's P.O.V

It was around eleven o'clock when Juliette started to bite whatever she could. Could this what Megaman meant when he said she feeds off of blood? What if she doesn't know what blood is?

"Juliette, come over here." I say to her after she tries to bite the table.

Juliette walks over to me and I can see she's scared. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. Are you thirsty?" I ask her.

She opens her mouth and I see she has four vampire like fangs where the hedgehog's normal teeth were, so she could bite and break skin to get blood.

I go into one of my kitchen drawers and grab a knife from it. I took my glove off my left and looked at Juliette. Megaman didn't state what blood Juliette needed, so I was seeing if she wanted mine.

I slit my pointer finger with the knife and the minute Juliette sees my blood trickling out of my finger, her whole body stands still and she looks at my cut finger, her eyes and blue streaks on her body glowing.

"You want the blood?" I ask her.

"I-is that what the red stuff coming out of you finger is called?" Juliette says to me, walking slowly towards me.

She slammed her eyes shut and shook her head, cringing at the thought she wanted blood. She put her hands to her head and started crying softly.

"Hey, it's okay. When you were created, the doctor said this was the main way you'd eat." I tell her, putting my finger in front of her face.

Juliette sniffs at it and then her tongue comes out and licks it. Her saliva made the cut heal completely over, not a single scar to be seen.

"Shadow, can you sit? You're a little tall for me to reach you." She says to me.

"Sure." I say sitting down in a chair.

She then goes behind me and bends down, her mouth hovering above my neck. She licks the area where she's going to bite into and I lose feeling completely on that area. I couldn't even feel her breath on my neck.

Juliette grabs my hand and squeezes it, saying "Squezze really tight if it hurts, okay?"

"Trust me, I've been through worse. This won't hurt me in the least."I tell her reassuringly.

She lowers her head down and presses her fangs onto my neck, soon breaking the skin and sinking her teeth into my neck.

Even though she numbed it, it was one of my many painfullest experiences.

 _Gotta stay calm or Juliette will get worried and stop._ I thought to myself as she sucked on my neck, getting the blood she needed in her system.

I see out of the corner of my eye Juliette crying softly as she consumed my blood. I lift my arm up and put a hand to her face, smiling. "I'm okay, there's no need to cry.. I'm immortal, so I won't die." I say calmly to her.

After a few more minutes and comforting words, Juliette takes her fangs out of my neck, licking the punctures so they'd heal.

Then, she did something that was not expected. She started to leave kisses where she bit me and down my neck.

 _Does she have the same feelings I do? Or is she confused on the whole 'Love' aspect?_ I thought to myself.

"Shadow?" She says to me.

"Yeah?"

"Can we do what Anna and Kristoff did?" She said to me.

"What? kiss?" I say.

"Y-yes.. I want to know what it's like."

"Alright. If you don't like it, we'll stop right away. Deal?" I say.

"Deal." She says.

I turn to face her and wrap my arm around her waist while the other hand went to her cheek and then the back of her head.

I then gently pull her face to mine, our noses touching and our lips an inch away from touching. Pulling her face closer to mine, I place my lips gently onto hers and hold them there for a few seconds, just to see if she would pull away and say she did not like it. But she stayed right there, her lips against mine and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I start to rub my lips gently against hers, turning my head every few rubs to get her to do the same.

Juliette started to move her lips with mine,turning her head also every few movement they did.

What started out as an experiment became more passionate.

I pick her up bridal style(Elsanna: he got off the chair.) and carried her to my room, while we were still making out.

I lay her on the bed, still kissing her roughly. I nip her lower lip, asking for entrance.

Strangely, she complied and opened her mouth for me, letting me put my tongue in her mouth.

We then have a wrestling match with each other, both of our tongues fighting for dominance.

In the end, even though she she was bold, I still won the battle and pinned her tongue down.

Forgetting about her mental state, I run my hands down her sides and stroke her inner thighs.

Juliette pulled away and looked at me wide eyed. Damn, if she only knew how beautiful she is to me.

"Shadow?" She says

"Yeah?" I say.

"I-I love you.." She says blushing.

"I love you too.." I say back to her.

 **CLIFF HANGER! MWHAHAHA! I'm so evil sometimes. Read the next chapter to find out what happens!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! LEMON! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 YEARS OLD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 6: Their first time

Shadow's P.O.V

After we both said we loved each other, Juliette asked me a question I'd never thought she asked.

"Shadow, can we do it?"

Now, this is a girl with a fourth grade understanding asking this. But maybe she is smarter than we all thought.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask her.

"Yes.. I love you alot, Shadow and I want to be yours.." Juliette said to me.

"Alright, let me just get some things from my drawer."

 **LEMON STARTS AFTER THIS SENTENCE.**

(Still Shadow's P.O.V)

I open my drawer, getting a condom and the lubricant out.

I put the condom on and take my gloves off.

"This maybe cold." I say after I apply lubricant onto my exposed hand.

I then spread her legs apart and slowly insert my first finger in her entrance.

Juliette shuddered under my touch and said like an the 18 year she was suppose to be,"Oh, Shadow.. That feels good."

I then insert my second and third fingers in, stretching her so she was ready for the real deal.

I take my fingers out after fingering her a little bit and put some lubricant on my member.

I then position myself in front of her entrance and hold her face in my hands."Juliette, look at me." I say before quickly inserting my member inside of her.

"Shadow, that hurt!" Juliette whined.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to it soon." I reassure her, staying still as her inner walls adjusted to my eleven inch member.

"O-okay. You can move now.." She says to me sighing.

I start thrusting slowly into her, keeping the pace steady and soft.

"Ahh!- Shadow, go faster!" Juliette says to me moaning.

I go faster, still looking for her G spot. When I hit it, she gasps and slightly cums on my member.

"Do you want me to go harder?" I say, grunting as I thrust fast into her, gripping her hips.

"Yeah.. Go harder.." Juliette says wrapping her legs around my waist, arms around my neck.

I start thrusting fast and harder into Juliette, causing the bed to shake at the movement.

I then could my release coming and try to hold it in but couldn't when Juliette said,"Shadow, let it go."(Elsanna:Get it?'Let it go'? XD).

So, I let the release out into the condom and when I was done, I pulled out so I could prevent it from sliding off and letting the cum go inside Juliette.

We then fell asleep together. It was the first time in years I slept with the person I loved.


End file.
